


Is That My Shirt?

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Confusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: “Friends can share shirts!” Jaebum declared, placing down a bowl of rice for the intruding Jackson , “I’ve done plenty of that with buddies in Busan.”“Friends can bang each other if they want to, too. Friends with benefits, heard of it?”“Jack, you literally just barged into our apartment, if you even mention anything about us banging I will end you,” Jinyoung said, brandishing a pair of metal chopsticks, “With these.”





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

Jinyoung glances at the abstract pattern on the long sleeve he was wearing. It was a tad bit larger than his usual shirts, the design had been...tackier than he had ever imagined wearing. Come to really think about it, he had found the shirt in the shared drawer randomly, but he'd just assumed it was a mistake he'd purchased not that it was his roommate’s.

“Is it your shirt?” Jinyoung sheepishly asks, a smile on his face. He should’ve asked first, he  _ knew _ he should’ve asked first, but he just slipped it on to eat breakfast. “Sorry.”

Jinyoung went to grab a plate from the cabinet, hovering over the stove to choose what he wanted to eat. “Eh, don’t worry about it too much,” Jaebum waves a hand dismissively in the air, “It’s not like I’ve worn it in a while. It’s totally fine.”

A few minutes later their mutual friend, and neighbor, Jackson enter their apartment to leech off the breakfast Jaebum spent so long on, plowing through the entrance like he lives here. He followed the smell of over-easy eggs and bacon with his nose, the enters the kitchen to dine. Taking a glance at Jinyoung, Jaebum  asks, “Are you wearing Jaebum’s shirt?

The two friends, without looking up from their respective activities, reply, “Yeah.”

Jinyoung adds, “And good morning to you Jackson.”   
  
“Why?” he asked, openly staring at the shirt through his circular sunglasses, “Did you guys bang?” Frowning, Jinyoung  threw a crumpled wrapper his direction.

“Gross, Jackson. He and I are friends, nothing more.”

“Friends can share shirts!” Jaebum declared, placing down a bowl of rice for the intruding Jackson , “I’ve done plenty of that with buddies in Busan.”

“Friends can bang each other if they want to, too. Friends with benefits, heard of it?”

“Jack, you literally just barged into our apartment, if you even mention anything about us banging I will end you,” Jinyoung said, brandishing a pair of metal chopsticks, “With these.”

“Guys, guys, it’s only eight in the morning, “ Jaebum added, sliding into his seat, “Also, Jackson show some respect for the creator of breakfast and stop talking.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun. I just thought you guys finally realized you liked each other,” Jaebum tugged his meal toward himself, too, giving it a thankful sniff and a dimple-y smile, “Let’s eat well.”


	2. Chapter 2

They’re kind of used to it at this point, Jinyoung and Jaebum. Ever since the latter came back from Busan, they started sharing an apartment. Rumors that they were dating spread: to their friends, to their co-workers, to family members, and even Jaebum’s friends in Busan--though the two didn’t really know how.  They didn’t remember when, how, or why it all began, but it happened suddenly. Everyone they knew decided to root for their nonexistent romance. Their friends ask if they’re shy to announce it, their parents call to ask if they’ve planned their wedding, coworkers poke fun at them for their friendship and the two? 

Hell, they were confused.

Jinyoung often wondered, what did other see that they didn’t? They’ve been friends for a long time, sure, but that didn’t really mean they had anything...special going on. They were merely a pair of friends who shared an apartment because they were far too expensive. They cook meals, go on weekend drives that Jinyoung lived for, and argue over the movie being highlighted for Friday’s movie night. Their friendship is comfortable, chill,  _ relaxed.  _  Totally not romantic. There’s not an ounce of romance weighing between them. Not that Jinyoung picks up on anyways, though he wouldn’t oppose. 

That’s a secret he’s keep to himself though.

Instead, he’s watching his best friend warm up his vocal cords as they prepare for their impromptu Saturday karaoke session with glasses perched high on his nose. There’s a glint in his eye and God damn, Jaebum looks like handsome intelligence--which isn’t a lie--but his unkempt mullet and folded collar say otherwise.

Out of habit Jinyoung fixes his collar, than tries to pat down as much of the messy mullet as he possibly could.

Jaebum glances through his glasses, “Thanks wifey.”

“I hate you. Your hair was a mess, it bothered me.”

“I know.”

“You should brush it, your mullet is getting tangled.” A smile, the one he shows when he’s caught being sweet to someone he didn't wish he wanted to, tugged at the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jaebum shrugs in reply. “I think this would be alright, it’s cute isn’t it not?” Jinyoung leans forward to touch the strands, detangling the knots. 

“You look dirty dude, you should detangle it or at least  brush it."

“But we’re not really going anywhere today, are we?” The conversation falls after that, as Jaebum takes a drink of water. He hums a melody while Jinyoung stares off into space, mesmerized about how Seoul’s nightlife still looks brand new to him despite him being there for much of his adult life.  

There are a pair of fingers coming up to smooth Jinyoung’s hair, brushing away some of the bang that covers his eyes.

“Now yours isn’t messy,” Jaebum smiles.

“Right. Thanks.”


	3. actual chapter three guys

Jaebum has never dated anyone, a topic he and Jinyoung talk about frequently. He hadn’t dated once in his twenty-something years of living. And he’s had his fair share of crushes too, from university to the workplace, which landed on guys and girls alike. He’s even had a number of admirers--inevitable, since Jaebum had enough to charm to harvest--yet he’d never tried to reach out for any of them. He’s stayed single for almost all his life. 

“Why?” Jinyoung asks. They’re taking a walk through a busy street, both holding a drink in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. The sky is a grey hue, coloring the buildings around them monotone shades, a slight wind picking up to whisper among the trees. It was a casual Wednesday, meaning hardly anyone was about, yet the sidewalks were brimming with life. There were dogs barking, restaurants filling, and music playing from cars and shops. 

Jinyoung nor Jaebum really went downtown, but it’s pleasant to be among the crowd and watch as the world went by. Their footsteps sync as they follow the pace of their conversation, clacking of shoes at a constant tempo. “I just don’t really care for it at the moment,” Jaebum says, eyes on the ground to check for cracks in the ground like a child playing a game, “Too much of a hassle, I think. To fall in love with someone new.” Jaebum shrugs. “I’d date someone I know, but everyone I know is either taken or uninterested.” 

“That’s why you meet someone new, Jaebum. Make them fall for you then take your time getting to know them.”

“But I don’t really want to,” Jaebum argues. He almost trips on uneven pavement on the sidewalk despite staring at the ground the whole time, but Jinyoung catches him and steadies him. “If that’s what I have to do to get someone to love me, I’d rather just...not do it. I wanna skip the falling-in-love part of romance.” 

Jinyoung nods. “I guess, Jae. I guess, since you’re focusing on your career, aren’t you? Dating takes up way too much time, so much so that it’s probably not even in your top five things to do in your twenties.”

Jaebum laughs. “Not even in the top ten.” 

“I get you,” the younger says, tugging at the end of Jaebum’s sleeves to lead him away from the block. “Even though I’ve wanted to date, I’m the exact same way. Dating is..way too much. Too much talking, too many meeting unfamiliar people, too many unpleasant endings.” Then, Jinyoung sighs. “Or maybe I haven’t found that certain someone. I’m not sure about that either.”  
They cross the street, conversation lulling as they almost lose each other in the hoard of people in the zebra crossing. Jaebum finds Jinyoung’s arm amidst the people to stop himself from being swept away in the current of people walking around him. They hurry with quick steps until they get to the other side: where the sidewalk way wide and there was many food stalls, and less people.   
“I don’t mind being single either,” Jaebum admits, once they’ve crossed. The crowd disperses and they’re free to breathe once more. “I have enough love from my family and friends alone, why do I need it from a stranger?” 

“Relatable,” Jinyoung says. “Romance is nice in theory, not in execution. There’s all sorts of mistakes you can make, people you let in who don’t even care about you--”   
“Are you talking about Blue Eyes? Exchange student from America?” 

Jaebum laughs as Jinyoung whacks him. “Shut up,” Jinyoung says, with a nose scrunched up in disgust. “Don’t even bring him up again. That was actual hell and I deserved better.”

“You’ve always deserved better, and still do.”   
Jinyoung laughs quietly. “Sure I do, but no one deserves me, and that’s probably why I’m still single.” 

“Ooh, is that confidence I smell?” Jaebum past Jinyoung on the shoulder. “You’re right though. A man as great as you deserved better than an asshole whose only known phrase was ‘wanna smash?’”

“Ugh, just shut up.” Jinyoung chucks his drink into a nearby waste bin wiping his hand on his black pant leg and continues, “Anyway, let’s talk about your love life losses: Im Nayeon, anybody? Your popular crush throughout high school who you never asked out despite one, her liking you back, and two, you being pretty popular, too. What was that about? Why didn’t you date her?”

Another shrug. 

Jaebum gravitates towards a small boutique with its doors wide open, leading Jinyoung to stare at the clothes and accessories on display. Jaebum struts up to a mannequin, takes a flat cap from its head, and wears it. “How do I look?”

“Like you’re about to drink a Starbucks coffee with soy instead of actual milk,” Jinyoung answers, “So cringey.” Jaebum giggles, removing the cap to place it on Jinyoung’s head. 

“There. Suits you better: the looks, the personality, and even the cap.” 

“I’m offended,” Jinyoung huffs, placing the hat on top of the mannequin that had been robbed of it earlier. “You didn’t even bother to answer my question.”

“I’m just thinking, that’s all,”Jaebum wanders to another mannequin. “I don’t really know what to say other than it felt unnecessary at the time, and it still feels unnecessary.”   
“Where do you get all the love from?"

“I’m something akin to a love sponge. I absorb love from the people around me, specifically friends and family,” Jaebum’s eyes wander across a variety of accessories laying out in boxes: short and long, simple and more intricate necklaces; mini charms hanging from silver charm bracelets and even custom pendants. Among them, Jaebum picks up a silver necklace with an anchor pendant. “Jinyoung, Come here!”  The younger obeyed, coming close so Jaebum can clasp the necklace around his neck. “It’s pretty. I’m buying it for you.”

“No, no, no,” Jinyoung protested, “I have one that I don’t wear--”

“Jinyoung, I’m buying it for you,” the elder replied. He moves to search for another necklace, similar to the one he bought for Jinyoung, so they can match. “It’s a thank you for being one of the closest things I have to love.”

Oh. 

Jinyoung didn’t know how to feel about that.    



	4. Chapter 4

Despite the act he put on, Jaebum wants to date.

Yeah, yeah, he knew it sounded ridiculous. After all the questioning from Jinyoung, and the years of denying romance in its entirety, Jaebum should be content with his life the way it is. He has all the love he needs to survive, sent from his parents and doting cousins, his misfit group of friends and supportive co-worker, but there’s a slight itch  on his skin that he couldn’t figure out. 

He didn’t want to fall in love with any one stranger, that part he told Jinyoung was the truth, but he didn’t voice the fact that he wanted to fall in love with a certain someone. Someone who fit the criteria of knowing him inside and out, of fitting him in the same way the moon fits the sun. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he wants to love--or fall in love with--Jinyoung, which meant proving their family and friends right. 

Maybe it was the fact that they memorized each other’s triggers, or how close they are--they’ve lived in the same apartment for three years to date. Maybe it’s because of how they stay understanding of each other’s struggles even when they’re arguing. 

They make plenty of exceptions for each other--if anyone else stole his favorite sweater, they’d be gone within a matter of minutes, but Jinyoung could wear it for an entire week and not get reprimanded. On the same token, Jinyoung would personally give someone a knuckle sandwich if they woke him up at an ungodly hour, but Jaebum could wake Jinyoung up because he got free food out of it. How Jaebum can style Jinyoung’s hair however he wanted, or how Jinyoung could use his cleansers whenever he felt like it. They did everything under the quiet blanket of the night, accompanied by chirping crickets and the occasional car driving by.

Yeah, they’re probably meant for each other---no, they’re  _ definitely  _  meant for each other. Jaebum knew it, felt it deep in his bones since the dawn of their brotherhood, but never knew it would go past brotherly love. 

“So are you going to ask?” Jackson interrupts. As usual, he’s there to mooch off their food supply until there was nothing left, except Jinyoung isn’t around due to work-related priorities to finish in the office. Their apartment is quieter since the TV wasn’t on full blast the way Jinyoung liked it, their dinners are cool because Jaebum heated them a bit too early, and the living room is a bit cold since he didn’t put the heater on. 

“Sure. Just ask him out,” Jaebum says, slurping up his noodles, “All of a sudden?” 

“How else are you going to do it?” 

A shrug. “Maybe drop hints?” 

Jackson scoffs. “Drop hints? Haven’t you been doing that for the past three years? Nothing’s been happening.” 

“What do you mean? We have nothing going on.” 

“Sure,” Jackson stabs a piece of potato with his chopstick and chews loudly. “Ask him out. You want to find out whether or not you are compatible, no?” 

“But I don’t really have feelings for him. I’m just curious,” he hums. “What if things don’t work out?” 

“Just try.”

“And if we break up?” 

“You guys are friends, right?” Jackson stands from the table, going to fill up his glass. 

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then I guess you guys won’t be friends anymore,” Jackson adds, turning his back to Jaebum,” But seeing how close you guys are, I doubt it would even happen. If you’ve held it together this long, something like this shouldn’t tear you guys apart.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dating plagues Jinyoung’s existence as well. 

“Ask him out,” Yugyeom had said to him one early morning, when he’d taken the early shift in the office. Jaebum, as well as the rest of the country it seemed, snored the night away at the fifth hour of the morning, the sound of brewing coffee interrupting the loud silence of the office. Yugyeom had stared Jinyoung down in the same way he stared Youngjae down a few mornings back, sharp eyes twinkling as he took a drink from his mug. “You won’t find out anything if you don’t bother to ask, so there’s that.”

Would Jinyoung date? That was a question he thought about day and night: when he’s eating breakfast, or commuting to work, even when he’s stress eating chocolate in his cubicle. Asking Jaebum out was just such--such a weird concept to grasp. A weird thing to do or even think about. To ask out his best friend of what seemed like a million years, someone who knew everything about him, who could expose his faults and good deeds, seemed strange. Not bad strange, or good strange, but strange.

“It’s not going to do any harm,” Yugyeom said and, in a way, it does make sense. Pushing their friendship forwards, maybe extending it into something a bit more romantic with how deep they were with each other, wasn’t a bad idea. And, judging from the irregularity in his heartbeat Jinyoung’s been experiencing lately, he thinks it’s about time.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. He can do it. He should do it. He’s going to do it. 

In fact, the moment Jaebum drives to pick him up, Jinyoung is going to drop the question once and for all. All resolve is formed. The words are on the tip of his tongue. He’s going to--

“So, how was work?”

Jinyoung jumps from his seat, not expecting Jaebum to call him so suddenly, and loses whatever train of thought he had about asking Jaebum out. Turning his head to left, he sees Jaebum’s car roll up to the curb from the window. He’s dressed in his white-shirt-leather-jacket combo and black skinny jeans, collarbone peeking from beneath the shirt. 

“Uh,” Jinyoung says. He walks towards the exit of the building, right where Jaebum's car resides. He opens car door, opening it. “What are we eating for dinner?” 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want is on me.”  

  
“Barbecue?”

“Sure.”    



	6. Chapter 6

 

The sizzling sound of pork belly fills the restaurant with light noise and Jaebum busies himself with preparing the food. Jinyoung leans against his chair, watching Jaebum flips the meat. Jinyoung wished he knew how to cook without burning things down.

If it weren’t for Jaebum wasn’t around to fix breakfast, Jinyoung finds himself starving until lunch or scrambling to make an undercooked, or overcooked depending on how tired he was in the morning, meal to compensate. If it weren’t for Jaebum, Jinyoung would have minimal clothes to wear to work because--of course--he forgets to go shopping when he gets involved. If it weren’t for Jaebum, Jinyoung would miss his alarms and never even go to work, or forget to shave and look like a caveman. 

If it weren’t for Jaebum, Jinyoung wouldn’t have been able to survive every morning. And maybe, if it weren’t for Jaebum, Jinyoung wouldn’t be facing his moral dilemma of  _ should I ask him out _ ? 

If it weren’t for Jaebum.

If it weren’t for Jaebum..

If it weren’t for Jaebum-

A pair of fingers snap in front of his face, returning him to reality. While Jinyoung flinches, shaking himself out of his thoughts, a pork belly wrap appears on his plate accompanied by kimchi garnishes and other assortment of things. The man who’d been hardwiring his brain to focus only on him had been staring right into Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“You...good?” Jaebum says, pushing the plate toward him. Worry taints his voice. “You’ve been staring into space for a bit-”

“Eh? I didn’t even notice,” Jinyoung replies, putting his palms together. “I’m fine though, thanks for the wrap.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“Let’s eat well?”

“Let’s eat well.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The pair make it a point to go and spend a couple of hours outdoors on their weekends together. They don’t really buy anything when they go out, as long as they were together they were content with window shopping. Sometimes that meant they go to Jinyoung’s favorite park for an impromptu picnic, or Jaebum’s favorite rooftop cafe to lounge with the entire skyline in view. Sometimes, they eat a meal with Mark--who insists on buying every morsel of food every time they hung out. 

Today, however, they take Jaebum’s Toyota Corolla, who’s windows were rolled down to let the chill of the night in, for a drive through the city.  They whizzed past closed shops, empty playgrounds, quiet apartments and twenty-four hour convenience stores. They make their way out of the suburbs and into the urban jungle where crowds of people like to spend their weekends.  Jinyoung called shot-gun despite it only being them two, messing with the radio until he found a lo-fi station to suit the mood. Jaebum, with his eyes on the road, taps a beat on the steering wheel, humming along to the music. 

“Good song?” Jinyoung broke into a smile.

“Yeah.”

Jaebum takes him to a midnight food market where lines of queue wrapped around massive food trucks. A smell of fried food in the air, the top-40 music chart blares from speakers loud enough to wake even the soundest of sleepers, and non-stop chatter rings in their ears. Parking the car, Jaebum announces, “Let’s eat.” 

“Right now? Thirty minutes after midnight, Jaebum?” 

The elder shrugs, already tugging on Jinyoung’s wrist to lead him to the trucks. “You’re hungry, I’m hungry--let’s just go, yeah?” 

Jinyoung doesn’t complain. When they hit the fifth food truck, he’s stuffed, but watching Jaebum eat and enjoy made him forget he was full, so he let himself go and trail after Jaebum. Their nose twitches at delicious scents of street snacks, soups, and noodles--whatever food were prepared.  Plastic tables and chairs were scattered across the ground, claimed by patrons of different trucks, while others sat cross-legged on picnic blankets on the floor. 

Jaebum decides on what they were going to eat, eyes set on a snak truck with large neon oddeng signs, along with a large queue in front of it. 

“Fried food? You sure?” questions Jinyoung, “That messes up your stomach, doesn’t it?” 

A shrug and a side glance was Jaebum’s only reply, as if he hadn’t fussed over his diet for the past month and a half. “You can always finished the rest of it, if you want,” he replied. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance for midnight snacks, and in between those words, a hidden  _ I’ll feed you _ lingers in the air. 

Jinyoung agreed without question. “Oh, cool then.” 

“I know you want some,” Jaebum grins, “Find us a seat?” 

“Don’t forget-- just double order whatever you’re getting. I’ll eat it.”

Jinyoung twists his wrist out of Jaebum’s grasp, striding away with a semblance of calm in the calamity of chairs and people eating.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, what did you get?” Jinyoung asks, eager to take the food from Jaebum’s hand.  

“This,” he replies. It was a paper plate of fried foods--corn dogs, fries, and the ever compulsory order of chicken wings garnished in sauces. Jaebum balances two large cups of lemon tea in his arms, taking cautious steps as he tries not to spill them until he arrives at the table where Jinyoung was

Jinyoung smiles. “You’re the best!” he exclaims, eyes widened. Then, realizing there was one plate instead of two, his eyebrows furrow. “You only got one?” 

Jaebum sits opposite of his best friend, lifting his shoulders into a shrug as he takes a sip of his tea.  “We’re sharing.” 

“Uh?” 

“I mean, I probably should suffer the consequences of eating fried food this late at night, but since I don’t want to be sick tomorrow morning,” Jaebum declares, “We’re going to share.” Surprisingly enough, it was way too common for the two to sporadically decide things, just as he decided what they were going to eat. Jaebum picks a single fry from the plate, dops it in ketchup, then leans to feed Jinyoung. “Open up, say aah!” 

Jinyoung’s face contorts into a self-conscious frown, but he eats the fry. That wasn’t unusual. They fed each other a lot in the comfort of their own kitchen, especially when they couldn’t finish their share. Sometimes they would share food in the car too, or maybe on a park bench or outside of the convenience store. 

Yet, in this moment, they’re in the middle of a crowded area with couples making up eighty percent of the people. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a number of heads turn their way, they would easily be mistaken for another couple, wouldn’t they? Jinyoung doesn’t think much of it though. He watches Jaebum munch on french fries, his eyes soften at the edges, smile teasing into one of affection--a little more intimate that the usual brotherly gaze. It’s warmer and softer. It flusters Jinyoung more. 

“You’re not going to eat?” Jaebum asks. He’s trying to make Jinyoung look away and, beside them, the couple laughing over their noodles spare them a curious glance. A glance that goes unnoticed by the carefree Jaebum. 

Jinyoung nods. “Of course I will.” To prove a point, Jinyoung picks up a corndog and bites half of it. “Happy?” 

“Of course.”

“You’re annoying, Jaebum.” 

“Oh really? After I buy you food--”

“Thanks for the food. Is that what you wanted from me?” 

“Yeah.” Jaebum sticks another french fry into his mouth and Jinyoung imitates him, opening his mouth until his molars were visible. He pretends to bite the night air, baring his teeth in a scary snarl. “You know something? I’ve been looking around and I’ve noticed--everyone we know calls us a couple.”

  “That? Well,” Jinyoung shrugs, as if he didn’t just flinch at the topic being brought up. As if he hadn’t been contemplating their relationship for a whole week. Nah. He needed to play it cool, to pretend nothing was wrong so he could keep the only source of continuity and strength in his life, no questions asked. “People have been calling us boyfriends for so long, I guess I became immune to it. It doesn’t bother me anymore because I can see why--”

It was Jaebum’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “You see it?” 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“You can see us dating?” 

A wave of embarrassment washes over Jinyoung in that moment, realizing what he had said and the implications it had. He blinks, tilting his head to figure out the words he was going to say next. 

Jaebum fills that burden for him. Propping himself on his elbows Jaebum lets out a quiet chuckle and shakes his head. His hair sways smoothly at the movement. 

“Wow. I didn’t expect you to say that.”   


	9. Chapter 9

Was that a rejection?

Did Jinyoung just get rejected? 

He hoped not.  

Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to handle a rejection. Dread pushed to the forefront of Jinyoung’s thoughts with the uncertainty of Jaebum’s words. This was Jaebum’s way of saying no, the roundabout and Jaebum-esque way of saying no. 

He should’ve been prepared for rejection.  

“To be honest Jinyoung,” he continues, oblivious to the inner war inside of Jinyoung. Jinyoung picks at his nails, anxious and waiting for something. “I think the same.” 

A burst of relief opens in Jinyoung’s chest. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” There’s a pause. Jaebum picks up another fry, putting into his mouth in one go. Jaebum stares to the side: at bustling staff inside the food trucks, at children running around their parents, at couples watching lights dance alongside their reflections. Jaebum wonders if there’s going to be any normalcy after he confesses, shrugging the thought off after he realizes: the worst Jinyoung could say is that he was joking. The worst this could be was a joke, something said in jest, some social commentary on their friendship and the fact that the market on this particular day was a bit  _ too  _ romantic. “I do. I’ve been thinking about it, and I do see us together.”

“Ah.” 

Awkward silence. Jaebum has way more to say, more to do, more to show Jinyoung. He wants to tell him that  _ he’s  _  the one he meant when he said that he wanted to love someone he already knew,  _ Jinyoung _ was the one he couldn’t stop thinking about and it drove him crazy.  A waterfall of thoughts he’s kept under the surface for years have bubbled up, but his tongue is frozen in fear. It was just his luck, his normally calm and collected demeanor cracking as he tells Jinyoung the most important thing he thinks he’s ever said. Luckily though, Jinyoung seems to read his mind. His fingers drum a beat on the table, words on the tip of his tongue, reading nuances in Jaebum’s expression. He’s waiting for the right time, as is Jinyoung. 

A minute passes. Jinyoung is still munching silently on fries. Jaebum tries not to stare, focusing on the soft music playing from one of the vendor’s trucks. 

Two minutes pass. 

Three minutes pass. Jaebum is wondering if he’s just gone and fucked up years of friendship over something so selfish-- then their eyes are locked on the other’s. Jinyoung breaks the silence, dropping the following concept in the air--”Why don’t we date, then?” 

And they do. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tell me how i forgot to update a whole chapter?? like, i posted the fourth chapter as my third and oof so go read that chapter if you didn't...

Strangely enough, dating Jinyoung is nothing different than what they already had going on: they’re still roommates, Jaebum’s still Jinyoung’s personal cab driver, Jinyoung still shares his lotions with Jaebum. All that changes is their title-- _ lovers _ instead of best friends, and slightly more skinship than usual. And, even though they’re boyfriends, Jaebum tries to adjust as quickly as he can.

A flustered red flushed on his cheeks when Jinyoung, his boyfriend, grabs his hands in his own. Jinyoung was surprisingly touchy, always brushing up against Jaebum or leaving small touches on his arm. Like at this moment: when they’re doing some grocery shopping, walking down the local dairy section with walls of milk and cheese surrounding them, Jinyoung reaches for Jaebum’s hand. He grabs it and swings their hands together. 

No one else is watching them, but even if they were Jaebum was pretty sure they didn’t really care about two boyfriends buying groceries together, but Jaebum feels a wave of heat over his cheeks. He tugs at Jinyoung’s fingers, glancing over to ask, “Why are you holding my hand?” 

“Uh, because you’re my boyfriend? That’s what boyfriends do--” 

“Yeah, but you did it out of the blue,” Jaebum then mumbles, “It’d be nice if you told me so I didn't get scared.” A teasing smile tugs at the end of Jinyoung’s lips. 

“You’re also wearing my hoodie out of the blue,” Jinyoung retorts, jutting his chin in Jaebum’s direction. 

“So? What about it?”

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can just take it.”

Jaebum huffs in the typical tsundere way he always did, hoping the dark purple hoodie his his pink-tinted cheeks. “Well, I can now. I do what I want.”

“By that logic, holding your hand isn’t a punishable offense.”

Another huff. Jaebum gives in, relacing his fingers in Jinyoung’s grip, letting him rub a thumb over the back of his hand. “Fine then.”

And, as if linking fingers wasn’t enough, Jinyoung adds a peck on the cheek as well. Jaebum recoils, but smiles. 

This was going to be the start of something great, he could feel it. 


End file.
